


No dejes que te corte el filo

by RainbowRandom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Come Inflation, Dominance, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Shintoism, Shintoism ceremony, Spanking, Traditional japanese weddings, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-21 20:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Colección de Drabbles de esta curiosa pareja reciente, para animarnos un poco y ver más contenido de estos dos distintos personajes, acepto peticiones y tendrá actualización irregular.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Sus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, sinceramente he tenido esta idea en mente por un tiempo y con felicidad me atreveré a empezar con esto aunque tristemente por el momento solo serán sobre la ship de Oni/Jeff y quizás en el futuro llegue más. Empiecen las peticiones de esta pareja y los temas que les gustaría ver, estoy impaciente por ver que tienen pensado, aunque lo parezca no me he quedado sin ideas pero me relaja desarrollar ideas de otras personas y así tengo momentos de paz para regresar fuerte con mas historias, estoy encantada de que todo el contenido posible llegue a esta ship, sin más; espero que les agrade la propuesta.

Kazan vive para el exterminio a los falsos samuráis que han manchado las doctrinas con las cuales fue educado pero ellas también fallaron, todo falla cuando llega el momento y en esta bruma parece ya no creer en nada ¿Cómo podría confirmar y haberse asegurado de derrotar a esos enemigos y volver a verlos en la siguiente lucha? Parecía imposible para sus ojos cuando esos seres vestidos de maneras tan extrañas regresaban, como un ejército interminable de pesadillas pero eso nunca le había detenido, el furor de la guerra y las batallas fue algo por lo cual vivió, murió y aún con esta sensación su misión defensor su ideología sigue en pie. 

Esos curiosos ojos oscuros le miraban, no había una sonrisa que admirar pero una cuestión segura ¿Por qué le parecían familiares? Es como si en otra vida hubiéramos contemplado unos iguales. La gran figura del superviviente desaparece en una rápida carrera por el campo, los juncos que obstruyen el camino por el cual se ha marchado no detienen al asesino que se pone en marcha a paso agigantado y con una sola idea cruzando su mente, el primer golpe siempre es satisfactorio, ese grito contenido y la adrenalina corriendo por las venas de su presa, puede saborear su sangre y disfrutar de su agonía pero no es suficiente, para Kazan nunca ha sido suficiente.

Es grande y escurridizo, le enfurece como se escapa de la hoja de su espada pero la suerte de los condenados no dura para siempre o al menos eso es lo que ha visto alrededor de toda su vida. Cuando el filo corta la espalda y su presa cae al suelo glorificando que ha llegado el momento, sus manos sujetando al hombre en el suelo, con respiración agitada y sonidos agonizantes, se retuerce y lucha aun sin recuperar el sentido por completo, está impresionado por la voluntad contra lo inevitable pero a la vez decepcionado por lo iluso que es.

Yamaoka extiende una de sus manos sujetando el largo cabello suave entre sus garras, la sensación distante para su piel y tira hacia atrás, lo que sucede a continuación llena su mente de un recuerdo hueco y casi olvidado, un gemido provocado por su agarre y vuelve a hacerlo tirando de las hebras sedosas, el rostro masculino mostrándose para él y esos ojos cafés llenos de un ligero deseo, los sonidos placenteros de su boca se mezclan con el llanto provocado por las heridas y el agarre de hierro se afloja un poco, la sanguinaria necesidad se apaga por un breve segundo para traer el codicioso placer, todo su cuerpo se estremece con la creciente necesidad de dominarlo.

Soltando el cabello y escuchando el quejido del hombre al volver a caer al suelo, la sangre que cubre sus manos se siente insignificante ante el dolor de su erección contra sus restricciones, retirando las capas restantes de su armadura y liberando su erección de sus pantalones solo puede pensar en lo extraño que siente volver a desear, ahora que tiene un pene distinto, es algo extraño a la vista pero puede acostumbrarse.

Es mucho más agraciada que su entrepierna anterior, larga pero sobretodo gruesa y algo curvada hacia la derecha, goteando contra su ombligo e irguiéndose victorioso entre sus muslos. Sus manos sujetan las caderas grandes con fuerza brutal, sus garras clavándose en la piel y los quejidos moribundos cambiando de tono, elevándose una décima por encima y arrastrando una oleada de pensamientos impuros a la mente del samurái, sus manos tiemblan ante el anhelo ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que él dominó a alguien de esta manera?

Empuja sus caderas contra la tela de los pantalones del extranjero, un gruñido se escucha y para su sorpresa, previene de sus labios usualmente enmudecidos. La necesidad que cosquillea bajo su piel al frotarse contra la piel vestida, gemidos se escuchan por igual de su invitado y apenas puede contenerse ante la expectativa, lo bien que se sintió en su interior. Tira de la ropa en su camino, quiere sentir la piel contra la piel y encontrar su placer, saciarse del cuerpo ardiente, la lucha se reanuda debajo de él y Kazan lo ignora para continuar rompiendo la tela que oculta la piel debajo, su premio.

La embriagadora visión de los glúteos redondos y generosos le recibe, no espera para comenzar a disfrutar de ellos. Aquellas posaderas se moldean alrededor de su erección, caliente y envolviéndolo en el suave tramo, si así de bien se siente ahora no puede esperar para poseerlo, solo pensar en el tramo caliente que la espera hace que más gotas de pre semen cubran la punta de su pene, sin esperar más se posiciona, su miembro contra el ano sin preparación y la lucha renovada, sujetándose con fuerza de las caderas con una mano y con la otra sujetando su erección, el primer empuje brusco de sus caderas le dejan tiritando.

El apretado pasaje aterciopelado se abre forzado con la intromisión de su glande, solo la cabeza de su polla y ya tartamudean sus caderas, queriendo destruirlo y hacerlo solo suyo pero hay algo en los fuertes temblores y los sonidos de dolor que le confirman que su amante perderá la conciencia si se atreve a llevarlo de aquella forma, no es que le interese el bienestar ajeno pero no encuentra placer en un cuerpo flojo e inactivo, le gustara verlo retorcerse y clamar por el placer que Kazan le da, ya no pertenecerá a ningún otro hombre

De repente el cuerpo debajo de él se retuerce gritando de dolor, ya no hay placer para el humano pero el demonio encuentra el más de los deliciosos regodeos con sus gritos y su cuerpo que se extiende intentando sacarlo pero solo logrando que el goce se extienda por la erección que es estrujada fuertemente por las entrañas calientes. Se retira con impaciencia, sus caderas empujando contra el aire con su retirada forzosa y se pone en marcha, sus dedos llenos de sangre viajan a el orificio estirado y con bordes hinchados, dos de sus falanges entran fácilmente ante el estiramiento previo de su polla, solo necesita unos cuantos golpes de sus dedos en el interior aterciopelado para saber que no pueden tener más, espera que con esto sea suficiente para que el otro pueda soportarlo.

“ _No más, por favor”_ Un ruido no pedido proviene de los labios de su víctima, lo ignora sin prestarle atención.

En la segunda oportunidad es más suave, entra de una sola embestida y toda su longitud está enfundada dentro de tanta humedad que aprieta con delirante pasión, los temblores y gimoteos del humano son menos doloridos, su apreciación es el único momento de descanso que le deja antes de marcar un ritmo lento y profundo, el cuerpo más pequeño en comparación se retuerce, jadeos sin aliento y las manos clavadas en la tierra intentando sostenerse de algo. Su mirada fija en el trasero que rebota con cada golpe de sus caderas, su pelvis marcada contra la piel enrojecida de su forzado amante, los gemidos que impulsan al campesino a empujarse hacia atrás inconscientemente, el sonido de la piel contra la piel y el húmedo chapoteo resonando en el silencio del bosque, solo la sinfonía de sus cuerpos opacando cualquier otro sonido.

Cada sonido inentendible y tartamudeo solo alientan al demonio, sus caderas moviéndose a un ritmo brutal, una de sus manos vuelve para sujetar el largo cabello suave y oscuro, los gemidos se intensificaron ante el brusco trato con cada tirón de sus hebras marcadas por las embestidas a su sensible cavidad anal. Tristemente para el demonio no durará mucho a este ritmo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo conectado con alguien. Yamaoka quiere que esos bellos ojos le miren una vez más antes de proclamar su placer y tira, la mirada nublada de ojos llorosos y rostro teñido de carmesí de su presa le alegra la vista antes de que empuje con fuerza, señalando su final y dejando que su miembro se entierre tan profundo como puede en el interior que le abraza.

Sus embestidas fueron remplazadas por tartamudos empujes débiles y profundos, el gimoteo apagado por debajo del suyo mientras su semen se desborda en el interior cálido y suave de su amante, sus gruñidos continúan junto a su espesa y larga carga, coloca su mano en el estómago antes plano sintiéndolo hincharse progresivamente bajo su palma, las caderas de su presa caen hacia abajo sin su soporte y su pene se desliza con un sonido mojado y sucio, lo último de su eyaculación cayendo sobre la piel de los glúteos sonrosados por sus golpes. Deja caer al superviviente por completo cuando sus garras se desenredan del pelo largo.

Unos minutos son necesarios para recuperarse de su orgasmo demoledor, acomodando su armadura y sentándose para tomar respiraciones más calmadas, todavía con el hormigueo del placer en su vientre bajo.

Toma el hombro del humano y le da la vuelta, la vista del hermoso cuerpo lleno de su semen y el estómago hinchado mientras chorros blanquecinos se escapan de su entrada extendida, las marcas sangrantes de sus garras en las caderas pero lo mejor son esos ojos todavía desenfocados y llorosos, mejillas sonrojadas, saliva en su barba fruto de su placer y sus labios enrojecidos por sus propias mordidas, este será el primero de los muchos reclamos que Kazan Yamaoka hará en su amante.


	2. La ceremonia (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Jeff hay muchas clases de momentos con Kazan pero no es hasta que un rosario de cuentas largas llega a sus manos que se da cuenta de lo lejos que ha llegado esta relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué más puedo decir además de agradecer a la persona que me hizo esta petición? Sin esta asombrosa personita no estaríamos aquí, es una increíble persona y una dibujante muy talentosa que espero disfrute de este fic tanto como yo me divertí buscando y mirando entre las ceremonias tradiciones para elegir cual se ajustaba mejor, he amado cada parte de este drabble y estoy ansiosa por traer más al respecto, lo lamento sí mi ceremonia shintoísta no es tan correcta como debería. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

Desde su llegada al reino oscuro y la fogata no hubo más que sufrimiento, una espiral que se repetía hasta saciarlos de dolor y aborrecerlos con su eterna noche, Jeff había odiado cada segundo desde su llegada incluso luego de conocerlo, había optado por odiar al samurái por completo ya que sus persecuciones incesantes y su obsesión por él en los desafíos solo llenaban a su alma tranquila de angustia, por mucho tiempo se preguntó qué había sido eso tan especial que había capturado la atención del espectro, conocía las historias de los que habían sobrevivido las batallas con sus asesinos en lo que sería su mundo real, la realidad alejada de este manicomio, ellos habían sido los supervivientes incluso antes de llegar aquí y muchos tenían razones para comprender a sus perseguidores, Jeff no lo había entendido hasta que se perdió en el santuario japonés y corroído, aquella aura agresiva y enfurecida apaciguándose ante su presencia, lastimándole con su fuerza excesivamente pero nunca con la intención de matarle e incluso le detuvo de avanzar hacia el llamado oscuro, cuando los gritos desenfrenados de la bestia del cielo estallaron en cólera gracias al inesperado desenlace nunca fue separado de la piel fría que le cubría escudándole y escondiendo su figura bajo los brazos decididos, fue entonces cuando decidió quedarse.

Jeff se levanta una vez más, su mente no puede conciliar el sueño y todo porque aún está dentro de la pesadilla de la entidad, a veces admitiría para sí mismo que le agrada la sensación de adormecimiento que provoca aquel monstruo de los sueños, una paz menos aterradora que sus golpes, no entendía como podía llegar tan lejos con tan pequeña estatura y una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en sus labios al pasar por las puertas resbaladizas del santuario y caminar por las cercanías del prado, alejándose de las edificaciones en el terreno, rápidamente su compañero eterno aparece ante su vista, con su ropa llena de sangre y su espada en mano, goteando de su filo con un insistente goteo que le parece repulsivo pero no hay violencia cuando una de esas mano le toca el rostro, acariciando sus labios con su pulgar en su usual bienvenida.

“Hola” Saluda al asesino mientras une su mano contra la fría palma que ahora acaricia el contorno de su rostro. 

Johansen es el primero en romper el contacto, sus ojos viajando hacia la visión distorsionada y femenina acercándose, Yamaoka bueno la otra heredera del legado maldito. Ella no es una mujer habladora, Jeff no puede ver más allá de sus ojos entristecidos, cuando la ira no ciega su mirar durante los juicios es sólo la melancolía, la espíritu le observa con aquella calma muda y se acerca a ellos, apareciendo sentada en un parpadeo y entregándole un rosario curioso, de cuentas y unas borlas largas, esponjosas que se separan en dos tramos diferentes de cuentas oscuras.

El artista los escucha hablar en japonés durante lo que parecen horas, así que su mente puede vagar en el espacio vacío; no ha visto a los otros supervivientes desde hace mucho ni tampoco ha asistido a un juicio, como si se hubieran olvidado de él. El único que no parece reacio a su presencia es su adorado demonio, el miedo y el odio aún inundan su corazón pero en cierta forma se funden con cada caricia involuntaria, ahora recostado del pecho fuerte y con la siempre incómoda presión del metal oxidado contra su espalda espera a lo que sea que haya hecho al asesino retenerlo entre sus brazos por tanto tiempo, el espíritu femenino pasa a su lado viajando de un mundo a otro con sus desapariciones habituales, como si no pudiera mantenerse por completo en el mismo plano astral aunque vestida de forma distinta, un fragmentado kimono se aferra a las partes menos destrozadas de su inestable cuerpo.

“¿Uhm?” Levanta la vista de sus manos inquietas sobre las cuentas del rosario cuando el otro hombre se aleja, levantándose y empezando a alejarse sin razón aparente.

“No tenemos la indumentaria correcta pero supongo que servira, lo poco que nos ha permitido debe bastar” Informa la asesina finalmente hablando en un idioma en el cual entiende al colocar la capa sobre sus hombros, es larga y nívea, cubre la mayoría de su cuerpo.

La mujer se acerca y se asegura de arreglar la tela sobre su cuerpo con una precisión extraña, buscando una forma específica y en partes iguales, la silueta le recuerda a alguna toga de ceremonias que vio una vez en un museo, pareciendo satisfecha se coloca detrás de él, sonriendo y sujetando su cabello en un peinado desconocido para sus ojos.

“La ceremonia es muy precisa y requiere de tu cooperación, ya que estás siendo su amante no estaría de más dar el último paso y ya que has tomado el Juzu debo suponer que estarás con él hasta el final” La sorpresa adorna el rostro del receptor que no parece enterarse de nada, ella sonríe, extraño movimiento y que lo hace estar nervioso.

Sin embargo, hay algo que lo hace pensar más allá ¿Estar con Kazan hasta el final? Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa y sus mejillas enrojecen ante el pensamiento. Una tenue risa escapa de la otra persona en la cercanía, el alma en pena nunca ha estado tan cerca de su persona y el otro jamás le ha dejado con alguien más por tanto tiempo a solas, las manos en su cabello trabajan dulce y calmado, la sorpresa del hombre ante el trato suave y la cercanía, quizás ha estado pensando mal o esto sea alguna de las cuantas diferencias culturales que no entiende.

Las manos frías y cortadas de la asesina le sujetan del brazo, guiándole gentilmente hacia el santuario, lo primero que Jeff puede notar son los enormes y gruesos cilindros retorcidos de lo que parece paja siendo sostenidas por cuerdas que se aferran a un enorme palo de bambú por encima de la entrada, las puertas están cerradas y más extrañeza cruza su rostro cuando es detenido por la mano llena de cristales que se dirige y abre la puerta revelando el interior destrozado. Sus ojos se iluminan visiblemente con la aparición del demonio delante suyo, vestido con solo una tela oscura y larga, parecida a la vestimenta que el mismo humano lleva solo que abierta dejando ver su pecho, unas cuentas atadas a su cabello blanquecino en la punta que se elevan en el aire flotando como el cabello siempre suele hacer.

Acercándose es distraído por la cantidad de objetos y ambos mesas distantes, unos bloques de madera sólida como asientos delante de una superficie de madera que sostiene unos cuencos rectangulares y aplanados, unos papeles alrededor. Rin toma la mano del humano y envuelve el rosario entre dos de sus dedos, su anular y su dedo medio en su mano derecha, velozmente el demonio se acerca y colocándose frente a la mesa de madera sujeta su mano, arrebatándole sutilmente el rosario y colocándolo en su propia extremidad.

La mujer japonesa comienza a recitar algunas palabras que no entiende y eleva una vara cubierta de blancas cuerdas finas, agitándola delante de la pareja y deteniéndose de repente, haciendo una reverencia y alejándose para regresar a la mesa detrás de ella, regresando ahora con una extraña vara de madera que tiene un caso añadido a la base y vertiendo agua en su propia mano derecha luego entregando el chorro de agua a la palma derecha de su amante, Johansen observa en silencio hasta que ella repite el paso pero ahora lo ofrece a él, extiende su mano derecha torpemente y siente la frialdad del agua en su piel, acto seguido el demonio acerca su mano a su boca o al menos donde teóricamente debería estar y copia el movimiento, asegurándose de verter el agua en su boca de la misma forma que el asesino la deja caer en su máscara.

Ahora la chica pone agua en su mano izquierda y la lanza al suelo delante suyo, retirándose una vez más y volviendo a llenar el cazo con agua de otro recipiente, arrojando las gotas sobre ellos dos, Jeff huele la sal en esa agua. Kazan toma asiento y su acompañante también lo hace, la madera cruje bajo el peso del monstruo, el superviviente se estremece nervioso por las palabras recitadas por la mujer que regresa con una tetera en sus manos, cargándola de una forma preciada. 

Yamaoka se levanta con el cuenco en sus grandes manos, la menor de su familia se acerca y finge verter el líquido en su cuenco por unas tres veces acercando y alejando la tetera antes de hacerlo realmente, el hombre hace el ademán de beber tres veces más alejando su cuenco de su boca a su pecho con fluidos movimientos antes de hacerlo realmente, el líquido rebelándose por su máscara es casi cómico, Jeff está embelesado viendo a su pareja hasta que nota la mirada atenta de la mujer, se levanta al mismo tiempo que el Oni toma asiento nuevamente y repite el raro ademán con la mujer, lo que sea que ha bajado por su garganta tiene contenido alcohólico y casi se atraganta ante la sorpresa pero continúa, tomando asiento en tranquilidad.

Rin le hace una señal para levantarse y ambos hombres lo hacen, sin pausa el ancestro empieza a hablar mientras voltea a mirarlo, el artista no está seguro de lo que dice pero por la intensidad en el rostro distorsionado de la mujer debe tratarse de algo demasiado serio y al finalizar, el espíritu se tensa antes de preguntarle a su ancestro, el hombre mayor responde asintiendo enérgicamente, la joven le mira con severidad antes de tragar visiblemente nerviosa al dirigirse a él.

“Ahora te entregarás a él, serás suyo en cuerpo y alma, cada parte de ti le pertenecerá. Tu voluntad, tu opinión y tu mente serán suyas… Si aceptas ahora dejarás en claro que sabes todo lo que conlleva esta ceremonia ¿Aún así estás de acuerdo?” Informa la dama en un sincero susurro de su voz quebrada.

Pánico empieza a florecer bajo su piel hasta que mira a aquella atenta mirada de tres ojos esperando pacientemente y sujetando con su gran mano derecha a su mano izquierda que se ve minúscula en comparación, uniendo las cuentas sagradas entre sus dedos y cualquier preocupación desaparece cuando asiente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí finalizo por hoy y quizás mañana o en un par de días traiga una petición que me hicieron. Pueden pedirme lo que necesita vuestro corazón perverso y yo estaré feliz de traerlo, si tienen algún duda puedan contactar conmigo por mi tumblr, que es RainbowRandom (Si, demasiada floja como para buscar otro apodo lol) https://rainbowrandom.tumblr.com/
> 
> Espero verlos nuevamente en mi próxima actualización.


	3. Denegado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con un orgasmo siempre al borde, Jeff cumple su castigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, no he podido escribir porque me he cortado un poco unos dedos y no he podido escribir por los puntos, ahora que me duele menos he regresado a escribir. Moraleja: No se distraigan con un cortador de patatas. 
> 
> "Could you do a chapter where Kazan teases Jeff and won't let him cum? Kazan edges Jeff until he just can't hold it in" – PrettyGrouse. 
> 
> Este fue el request que me dejó esta amable lectora y realmente quería hacerlo, espero que te guste y disculpa por la tardanza además de mi deficiencia con el inglés.

El sonido seco de golpes huecos y el llanto silencioso, gritos desenfocados que se pierden en el horizonte, los graznidos de los cuervos en la distancia y un inconfundible placer mórbido, allí entre la maleza y la oscuridad de la noche eterna, sentado a los pies del Santuario de los lamentos se encuentra el Oni, su víctima se retuerce bajo el poder de sus golpes, la piel magullada y marcada con la forma de su palma, marcas viejas y nuevas bailan en la piel lechosa que ha reclamado como suya.

“¡Duele, detente!” Grita la voz rasposa y rota, cansada de gritar.

La enorme mano continúa azotando su trasero hinchado y teñido de rojo, los jadeos lastimeros y roncos se adueñan del ambiente, las caderas del hombre chocan contra el muslo apretado con cada rebote de su cuerpo en cada golpe.

“¡No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo! Por favor, detente” Exclama pero su garganta irritada se rompe al final de su oración, han pasado horas desde que están en esa posición.

El castigo de Yamaoka solo consiste en avivar su placer y traer a su erección a la vida cada vez que parece decaer, tener a su compañero al borde de la locura con orgasmos negados, las bolas apretadas y tensas del superviviente son una prueba de su constante fallo.

Los azotes se detienen, un gemido de alivio escapa de los labios ajenos cuando la palma fría se frota contra su piel magullado, absorbiendo parte del dolor con la caricia y la mano restante se acerca a su boca, unos dedos se acercan y se fuerzan dentro de su boca jadeante, Jeff chupa sin contemplarlo y delira ante el inconfundible sabor de la sangre seca, el barro y el tenue sabor a madera, todo su cuerpo ardiendo por el trato duro y las horas continuas de burlas.

El dolor punzante se convierte en un extraño baile de sensaciones, un jadeo ahogado por su erección palpitante. Él desea venir con tanta fuerza, han pasado lo que parecen años mientras esas manos han trabajado sobre su cuerpo, un grito de sorpresa llena el espacio en blanco con el movimiento de la mano que acariciaba su trasero, dos dedos secos se adentran en su ano estirado con impaciencia y bombean dentro y fuera de su agujero con confianza, logrando enviar otra ola de alterados gemidos alrededor de los dedos grandes en su boca, nuevas lágrimas de placer se deslizan por sus mejillas. Doblado sobre el regazo del asesino, con su estómago siendo sostenido por los enormes muslos, la gigante erección del asesino contra su estómago frotándose con cada roce de sus cuerpos y su propia erección firmemente apretada contra el costado del muslo vestido, la tela rasgada y manchada con su pre semen, empieza a empujar como un animal en celo contra los dedos gruesos, necesita un poco más.

“Solo follame, por favor” Gimotea solo ganándose otro falange, sus ojos se abren estrepitosamente ante la renovada picadura de un tercer dedo en su ano, extendiéndose con rudeza y placer, sus piernas tambaleantes no se hubiesen podido sostener en pie.

Los dedos entrando y saliendo, burlándose de sus paredes internas con cada golpe de aquellas garras punzantes, la saliva goteando de su boca y sus manos rasgando desesperadas por encontrar consuelo. Sus labios enrojecidos no pueden suplicar otra plegaria, por un segundo lo siente mientras se frota como un animal contra el muslo de su compañero.

El artista se siente mareado por el repentino cambio, sus ojos se enfocan cuando su espalda choca contra el pecho musculoso y firme, sus caderas siendo sostenidas por las manos fuertes, evitando que pueda moverse, la polla monstruosa escapando de sus restricciones y logrando romper el temperamento contemplativo. Yamaoka levanta al humano y baja sus pantalones con un giro preciso de sus caderas, asentando la curva suave de los glúteos contra su pene, la cabeza llena de pre semen frotándose en la piel cremosa.

Los testículos rozando contra sus muslos en el apresurado frotamiento contra su piel, el sonido lascivo y excitante de la piel húmeda contra la suya, la erección contra su espalda baja, moldeándose entre sus nalgas y frotando su humedad entre ellas, un suspiro escapa de detrás suyo, el samurái gruñe mostrando su placer y solo por un segundo el agarre de sus manos se afloja, el desliz es aprovechado por el otro que se retuerce inquisitivo.

Jeff se resbala del control del demonio y levanta sus caderas, empujándose sin delicadeza hacia abajo, empalándose voluntariamente con la enorme erección que palpita en su interior, enfundándose sin apenas resistencia y llenando su adolorida necesidad, la quemadura inicial no es nada en comparación con el placer que atraviesa su columna, las manos del asesino tiemblan y el canadiense mueve sus caderas con brío, con sólo la presión en su próstata siente su cuerpo acercándose, su erección al borde del orgasmo, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás y su sonrisa de satisfacción son borradas de su rostro cuando una mano aprieta la base de su pene negando su llegada, se retuerce y sus caderas se balancean inquietas por el dolor, intentando llegar al orgasmo de cualquier manera.

“P-por favor… D-déjame venir. N-necesito” Masculla tratando de acariciar su propia polla, la mano del espectro apretando su muñeca hasta el punto de agonía lo hace retroceder para continuar llorando en silencio.

La impasible máscara le mira sin pronunciar palabra, lentas y casi imperceptibles caricias son administradas para regresar a su erección marchita a la completa dureza, ocasionando otra ola de gemidos heridos en la distancia, siempre es una noche larga en el reino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, pueden dejarme sus peticiones y estaré encantada de escribirlas, ahora tan solo tengo otra en la lista y empezaré a escribir mis divagaciones de universos alternos jajaja, sin más espero verlos luego.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, deseo recordarles que acepto casi cualquier temática o intentaré hacer lo posible por cumplir con las expectativas, ya que no soy profesional ni mucho menos pero me alegra escribir y mucho mas tratándose de una pareja que necesita amor, esta comunidad necesita un empujón y yo quiero dar el salto o al menos el primero. Gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto.


End file.
